For example, a forklift described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-62137 is known as a cargo vehicle. The cargo vehicle described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-62137 includes a cargo handling hydraulic actuation device, a cargo handling pump driven by an engine, a cargo handling hydraulic pipe that connects the cargo handling pump to the cargo handling hydraulic actuation device, a discharge pipe which branches from the cargo handling hydraulic pipe and is connected to a tank, a ON/OFF valve provided in the discharge pipe, a controller that controls the ON/OFF valve such that the discharge pipe is closed when a revolution of the engine is larger than a preset value, and the discharge pipe is open when the revolution of the engine is less than or equal to the preset value, and a sub-relief valve provided at a downstream side of the ON/OFF valve in the discharge pipe. The sub-relief valve closes the discharge pipe when a pressure of hydraulic oil flowing through the discharge pipe is smaller than a relief pressure, and the sub-relief valve opens the discharge pipe when the pressure of hydraulic oil flowing through the discharge pipe reaches the relief pressure.